Annabeth Goes to Goode
by pinkpixcee
Summary: Yes, its another one of those Annabeth goes to Goode High. Percy and Annabeth find a girl who's best friend gets drunk at bars, and she's a really good fighter. Monsters finds them but there's only one person around to help, the girl. They spill they're story in return for her help, and then she tells them hers. It has percabeth, thalico, tratie, and all the favorites.


**Annabeth Goes to Goode**

**Ok, so I really hate summaries so I'm just gonna, well, give you a summary. Sorry if it sucks.**

**Annabeth decides to stay in New York after her time at Camp Half-Blood and go to Goode, where everyone else from camp goes. (sorry I really had to put this in here) How will Annabeth and her friends escape all the monsters and make this the best high school year EVER! (I said I was sorry…)**

**There's your sucky summary, and yes, this is just another Annabeth goes to Goode, and I can't promise it'll be different, it's just Annabeth living a normal, well maybe not completely normal, year in high school. (I really should just make that my summary.) It's set 2 years after the Titan War, (so Percy and Annabeth have been together a while) and we're pretending that Gaea isn't trying to wake up, so before Leo and Piper and Jason and all that jazz.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I wipe a tear off my cheek and I put down _Where the Red Fern Grows_. I've survived a war, but I still cry over a boy losing both his dogs. _They were a little more than his dogs; they were his best frien- _ok fine, I'm done fighting with myself, it's just weird. I always wondered if everyone has voices in their head, or if it's just me, but I've always been too embarrassed to ask.

The phone in my apartment goes off, bringing me to reality.

"Hello, Annabeth?" It was my dad, _again_.

"Dad, I've told you for the billionth time, I'm fine." I know he's trying to look out for me or whatever, but it was getting annoying.

"You're sure you don't want me and your mother to come up?"

"I'm sure, and my step-mom wouldn't want to come up anyway." Sure as heck.

"I'm sure she would! Anyway Annabeth, I've got to go, so have a good time at school, and if you have any problems with the apartment just call." He really doesn't have to lie to me, I know she won't come.

"Alright, thanks. Bye Dad!"

"Bye."

I hear the line go dead. I look at some papers about school, saying remember school starts on the 27th, which was tomorrow. I'll being seeing Percy and all of my friends just tomorrow, even though it hasn't been that long most people left camp, it still feels like forever.

I looked at the clock, it said 10:30. Might as well get ready for bed, I don't want to late on the first day of school!

After changing into pjs and brushing my teeth, I climbed bed. I was out as soon my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. 7:45. Well I better get up, because school starts at 9:00 on the first day, but I want to get there at 8:30 to see everyone before school and get my schedule.

_**30 minutes later:**_

For the last time I check I had everything I need and I got in my car, it was just a rental, because my real car was in California. I looked at the clock, it was 8:15! Thank the gods Goode is close.

It was 8:30 exactly! Oh gods, I better hurry if I want any time with my friends. I parked the car in the school parking lot got out and got my stuff. I hurried to the high school office and got my schedule and locker number. _Hmmmmm…_ _36, 37, 38, 39!_ Found it! I hope Percy's locker is close to mine. I put my stuff away and finally got a good look around.

It wasn't a bad school, everything was mostly clean, they must have cleaned over the summer, and already a lot of kids were here. I looked at them, but I didn't see any of my friends. I walked down the halls a bit, looking for them, but people were just staring at me, being the new girl, and there were too many people to find my friends by looking, so I just better ask. Percy's gone here for 4 years, (I have no idea if that's true or not, just go with it) so I guess people here would know him, but I think everyone else from camp is new here too, except Thalia(she not a hunter in this story, sorry), so I'll just ask if they've seen Percy.

"Hey I'm new here, my name's Annabeth, and I was wondering if you've seen Percy?" I was taking a risk here, what if this guy here was new too, that would be really embarrassing.

"Oh hi, I'm Brady." He seems nice enough. "Hey Chloe, have you seen Percy?" He must be kinda popular if everyone knows him.. A girl walks over, I assume its Chloe.

"Yeah I saw him walking to the cafeteria, and by the way I'm Chloe." I couldn't tell if they were friends or boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Thanks, I'm Annabeth." Well the people here at Goode seem nice.

"Do you know him?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm his girlfriend." Chloe's face changes, her eye's say she doesn't believe me. Know him, I've known him since he was 12…

"You the real one?" The real one, is he really that popular girls pretend to be his girlfriend… "We get girls every year saying that."

Yes, I'm the real one, come with me if you don't believe me." I snap a bit, not meaning to, but it's annoying when someone doesn't believe you.

"It's not that I don't trust you, you seem very nice, but it's just in the past.." She tapers off.

"There he is!" Brady says. "Here's the time to prove yourself." It's all I can do to keep from snorting, time to prove myself..

We walk over to the cafeteria and I wave to Percy. For a second his face is confused, unbelieving. I feel Brady's eyes narrow at me. Then Percy come's over to get a better look at me. Then his face is surprised, definitely surprised.

"Wise girl?"

"Yes seaweed brain, it's me!"

**Percy's POV:**

"Yes Seaweed brain, it's me!"

Annabeth walks toward me. Is she going to school here? Like everyone else at camp?

"Your face was classic." And that is a classic Annabeth comment that I know and love.

"I'm sure it was." I hug her. Really I want to kiss her right on the lips, but for now, kissing her head and taking in her lemony sent is enough.

"I didn't know you were going to school here!" I say, and I'm still not sure she is, maybe she's just saying good bye until nest summer, but I sure hope not.

"I know you didn't Seaweed brain- that was part of the surprise!" I know she hates surprises, but I guess just when they're for her, surprising anyone else is fine. And I really like this surprise.

"Hey Chloe, Brady" I call out, nodding to both of them. They we just standing there awkwardly listening to our conversation. I let go of Annabeth, but I put my hand on her waist protectively, and she wraps her arm around my waist too.

"So she really is your girlfriend." Chloe says.

"Yes, she's the real one." I reply.

"You can just go on and talk about me as if I'm not here, I'll leave." Annabeth says with a smirk.

"Hey," I tell her, "You're not going anywhere. Friends from camp are coming, we should meet them at the in the hall. Maybe have some class together guys!" I say to Chloe and Brady.

"Yeah see you around guys." Annabeth and I start walking off and she waves at them.

"Bye" Chloe and Brady say in unison.

Annabeth and I just compared schedules, we have Greek, (we get to choose the second language we learn, so of course we both took Greek) Math, English, and P.E. together!

"Look," Annabeth says, "those are some of our friends!"

I wave at them as Thalia, Travis, Connor, Katie, and Nico get out of one car and come over to us.

**So what do you think? Is it good? Want more? I'm think about making around a mysterious girl, who's friend is a slut and is always at bars and the girl has to get her out when she's drunk. I think the girl should be good at fighting and should find out about them being demigods. I need name suggestions! Please review, please! Even if it's one letter, please review!**

**I know I didn't end in a cliff-hanger, and I guess that makes the end bad, but that's it for chapter one.**

**Until next time,**

** -pinkpixcee **


End file.
